pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Target
'The New Target '''is a series of Kirby animation which focuses on the Crew as well as explaining Userunknown's backstory, the former main antagonist. Unlike many other animations, it is a series of interactive video. Plot The One Who Was Sliced As the Crew were celebrating 5K subscribers of Pixelcraftian's Channel, Userunknown can be seen standing behind them. Feeling terribly upset for being bested by the Crew, he decided to take a revenge on Kebe instead of trying to kill Kirby. Now it's time for them to sleep, Kebe took her "shoes" off and slept. Meanwhile, a single red circle flailed over Kebe's body. Kirby goes to check on her and saw her body being seperated then Aid brought her with an ambulance for a recovering attempt. At the end, this leads to two decisions. Should the viewer watch it until the end, it's a game over. Logically, Kirby faints after thinking for too long (albeit overthinking). Just wait for her to recover. Kirby shrugged and decides to wait for her to recover. After a month, Kebe came back with what appears to be a bandage around her body, obviously got recovered. However, a red circle flailed over the Crew's body, resulting in a quick bad ending. Find UserUnknown The Crew (with the obvious exception of Kebe) walked to find Userunknown. They're heading to the OC World and found a portal floating on the OC World's warp door which had been destroyed. Then, they walked toward the portal. Finally, there are two decisions. The Crew should either stop or keep walking to find Userunknown. While in the said sequence, Kirb started to float away from the ground as Kabe noticed him. Kirby and Waddle Dee weren't aware of this as they both keep going forward. This doesn't lead to a game over if the viewer doesn't choose one of the said decision. Keep Walking. The Crew kept walking without noticing Userunknown who was standing at their side. The Crew walked for a month (or "more than a month" according to the game over message) then finally, hit a wall. Stop! ''(Working in progress.) Head Back to Home! (Working in progress.) Think of Another Plan! (Working in progress.) Kirby Clobbah Boi thought Kirby is also Kirb, So he squashed Kirby like how he did. Waddle Dee Bandana Dee threw spears at Clobbah Boi, but he's made of metal. Kabe Kabe threw white paint at Clobbah Boi, so he stomped Kabe easily cause he's invisibile. Kirb No need to explain, Just check Clobbering Dat Dair Kerby. (It's 100% same) Endings Spare him User thanks the viewer for sparing him, and gives them Kebe back. The credits roll, but then User pops up and speaks in random gibberish words. Then he gives the viewer 2 choices: go back to the beginning and choose another path, or check out the other ending. During the choice, Kebe’s silhouette can be seen in the background. End him The crew fights User, and after his defeat, User reveals his backstory. He was originally a Blue Kirby in an animation, but it got scrapped. After recovering from the news, he ran into a TNT block. His arms and legs crumbled and his face went red. After the backstory, he evaporates into the sky, and the credits roll. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Episodes Category:WDD Episodes Category:The Villain Story Episodes Category:Animations Category:Videos